paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slushie and Snowcone
Bio Slushie and Snowcone are the two twins of Icee and Andrew's pups, Slushie and Snowcone have their parents personalities. Slushie has Andrew's clumsiness and trips over her paws most of the time, Snowcone has Icee's embrace against Slushie and her Clumsiness. Snowcone and Slushie are the same age and have the same interests in a lot of things. when they both open their eyes, they first see Skye, Icee, Tundra, Rosie, Andrew, and Lani so they love to hang around them more than anypup. * Snowcone well... she doesn't like how CJ doesn't work and how she has a crush on Ace and bothers him. Normally, she wouldn't hang around CJ much but when she gets older, she learns to like her a little bit more. she also does a certain gesture behind CJ's back, she says "blech" and falls on her back. * Slushie likes CJ, she was scared of her until they had a conversation and she becomes friends with CJ, this doesn't mean that Slushie won't hang around others, it's just that she'd hang around CJ at times. Appearance Slushie: ''' Slushie is a Gray Wolf-Dog with black spots along with lime green eyes and pointy ears. When she gets older, she has a mint green Collar and her pup tag will have three leaves on it- she becomes Olympia's Trainee when she's old enough to start training '''Snowcone: Snowcone is a Black Wolf-Dog with gray spots along with dark green eyes and pointy ears. When she gets older, she has an Ocean Green Collar and her pup tag will have Ice Boulders on it she's gonna be partners with Winter later on when they get old enough to start training Trivia * When Slushie is sad, she cries for either Snowcone, or Icee (Maybe Andrew if Icee's on a Mission) * Snowcone can be really mean if it comes to CJ hurting anyones Feelings * Slushie is really good at fixing things like her Dad but prefers to be a Mountain Ranger * Snowcone doesn't like wearing bows or anything Sparkly like her mom * Slushie HATES hesitation * Snowcone an Slushie LOVE to get in some mud puddles with Andrea, Aurora, and Shadow * Snowcone has a crush on Boulder ,while Slushie has a crush on Carl * Both love to go Ice Skating at Jake's- much like their parents * In the future, Snowcone and Boulder have 3 pups 2 girls 1 boy- Chip , Chocolate , and Brownie * When they're teenagers their bangs grow over part of their eyes Fears Slushie: Bees (like Icee), Spiders, Hunters (like Icee) Snowcone: Tight Spaces (like Andrew) Voice Actresses Slushie: Young: Madeline Peters- Voice of Scootaloo in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Older: Olivia Olson- Voice of Marceline in Adventure Time Snowcone: Young: Bynna Drummond- Voice of Babs Seed in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Older: Hynden Walch- Voice of Princess Bubblegum in Adventure Time stories they appear inCategory:FanonCategory:FemalesCategory:Fanon CharactersCategory:PupsCategory:PuppiesCategory:Future generationCategory:Future Generation Stories by me: * Pups and the Ice Ice Puppies * Pups Hunt down a Runt! Stories by others: * Pups and the walk down memory lane * Pups and the Allergic reaction * Pups and the Family Vacation Collaboration Stories: Gallery Cj and slushie by icedsnowdog6-d8k57x6.jpg Category:Iceethearcticpup12's character Category:Purple Paw Prints :) :) Character Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Family